


Abdicate

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>Ohno scolds Sho on one of their shows, after that, it's up to you. :D</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Abdicate

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill a prompt on an anonymous meme but posted as myself to begin with [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/16459.html).

The first time Ohno scolded him during a filming, _really_ scolded him, Sho snapped back in the same exaggerated manner. Everyone laughed as it escalated, including Sho, but Ohno's poker face never wavered until they'd moved on and then he returned to a pleasant near-silence with flashes of humor. Sho thought nothing of it, slinging his arm around Leader's shoulders and laughing with him as Aiba failed spectacularly at Falling Pipe.

But afterward, in their dressing room, Ohno detained him with small talk enough that they were the last two to leave. When he locked the door after Matsujun, Sho blinked. When he asked Sho in a dark voice he'd never heard before whether he trusted him, Sho answered, _Of course_ , without thinking about it. And when his hand found Sho's shoulder and pushed him inexorably to his knees, Sho felt as if he'd dropped into a different dimension.

The next time Ohno gave Sho a talking to in front of a studio audience, Sho laughed and joked just the same, but he also apologized, and has every time since then. And every time since then they have fallen into a pattern that extended beyond the jokes during filming. When Ohno gave Sho an unwarranted dressing down for laughs, Sho knew that the first thing he should do when work is done was to clear his schedule for the night. His previous plans were no longer relevant when Ohno had planned for both of them.

During these encounters Sho sometimes slipped in his thinking and saw sweet, sleepy Satoshi-kun instead of the sharp, controlling Ohno-san, but Ohno never slipped, not until it was over, and Sho slid back into the hot awareness of Ohno's authority after only a second because the difference in bearing alone was enough to let him know just who was with him right then.

Ohno was strong, straight-backed, eyes dark and bearing down on Sho where he was kneeling at Ohno's feet. His fingers, which only a few hours before he'd picked at aimlessly for thirty minutes, were carding through Sho's hair possessively.

"Do you understand why I had to reprimand you earlier, Sho-kun?" Ohno said calmly. Sho heard the implacable force behind the words and tried not to shiver. But he knew his role and stayed silent, looking straight ahead. The tug on his hair brought him closer to Ohno's crotch and he resisted the urge to press his face there, resisted the urge to do anything just because he thought he wanted to. Ohno was deciding what Sho wanted right now.

There was a displeased noise from above. "You may speak. In fact," Ohno said mockingly, "You have to." He took a handful of Sho's hair and gripped it tightly, pulling it back and exposing Sho's neck to his gaze. Sho struggled to breathe at the extreme angle, if only because he needed to breathe to fulfill his order.

"I understand," he choked out. The hand holding him in place released and he held himself back from panting for air. He kept himself as still and quiet as possible, trying to project his complete surrender so that Ohno wouldn't feel he had to force it.

A low chuckle came down to him and he knew Ohno could read him easily. _He reads me better than he does kanji_ , Sho's daytime brain thought in a flash of normalcy and Sho failed to stifle the involuntary snicker completely. The unintended sound brought Ohno's eyes to Sho's with a snap and the burning look there erased any levity on Sho's part.

"Take off your clothes." The command left no room for stalling and Sho stood, only to be shoved back down by Ohno's stare. He unbuttoned his shirt quickly and pulled it off, tossing it across the room to be followed by his undershirt. He then started to unfasten his pants, looking up at Ohno in confusion, and Ohno stared back, stony.

"Don't get up."

Sho drew out the moment as he opened up his jeans, trying to figure out how to get them off without standing. He settled on tipping over onto his side and inching his pants down as he lifted himself up in various ways to be able to accomplish anything. His face was heated with embarrassment and he knew he looked ridiculous. He struggled to get them all the way down and sat up to remove his socks and then the jeans around his ankles. He did this as slowly as he could without fear of being punished, putting off having to repeat the embarrassing process with his underwear. (There was also the fact that the dingy hotel was not all that clean and Sho didn't want to think too closely about the carpet that was now directly touching his skin.)

Nevertheless, when Ohno prodded his hip with his foot and demanded that he go faster, Sho immediately tipped back over and started to work on his last item of clothing. Ohno stood over him, completely dressed, and there was a pause after Sho knelt upright again, bare and shivering.

"You're already hard." There was no question in Ohno's tone, only smugness and a hint of ownership that Sho tried not to treasure. He didn't think Ohno did this with anyone else but their lives were complicated enough without Sho wanting to take these occasional meetings and turn them into something more. He ducked his head a little, fighting the wave of melancholy.

Ohno swatted his head. "Stay with me, Sho-kun," he said, as close to gently as he ever got at these times. Sho's head stayed bowed for a second before he thought of the day after the first time Ohno had pushed him to his knees. Ohno had come into the green room shyly and collapsed next to Sho on the chair, half of him on top of Sho. He'd leaned in close and said, _Sho-chan, is it okay?_ and Sho had repeated, _Of course_ , without needing to consider it. The memory of the kiss Ohno had pressed to his cheek at that moment gave Sho, in this moment, the ability to raise his head and look at Ohno and show him only trust and love. He gave himself over to Ohno and damned the consequences and from the feeling that barely revealed itself on Ohno's face, he thought Ohno had realized.

Ohno swallowed and said, "On the bed," more roughly than Sho had heard before. Sho scrambled to comply. The cheap comforter wasn't comfortable against his skin but Sho stretched himself out, face down and at the foot of the bed. Ohno ran a proprietary hand down Sho's back, watching goosebumps break out in his wake, and then smacked Sho firmly on the ass.

"Spread your legs," he said, and turned away without feeling the need to make sure Sho obeyed. He dug around in his bag and retrieved a small bottle of lube and a condom before coming back over to find Sho with his legs spread as far apart as he could comfortably get them. Ohno nudged them farther apart with his hands and Sho huffed out a breath, careful to keep it quiet and nowhere near sounding like a protest.

"Hands behind your head." Sho immediately linked his fingers on top of his hair, the side of his face resting on the bed. He tried not to jump when he felt something placed on the small of his back. Ohno pressed down on it with his fingers and Sho realized it was the condom, still in its wrapper. Ohno let it go and said, "If this falls off, we won't be needing it." Sho understood the implied threat, which wasn't that they'd fuck bare, because Ohno wouldn't ask that of him, but that they wouldn't fuck at all. He tried to steady himself against the mattress against the trial to come. He was _not_ going to let it fall off.

Ohno popped the cap and Sho heard the squelch a split second before he felt the cold dribble hit his bare skin. He twitched, wanted to jump, but the condom stayed in place. Ohno dragged his fingers through the mess and then down, forcing one into Sho without preamble. Sho had expected that and stayed still, although his muscles clenched tightly around Ohno's finger. Ohno came back with two a little too quickly and Sho suppressed a grunt, twisting his hips ever so slightly against the discomfort. The condom slid slightly on his back and Sho stopped breathing. Ohno gave an amused chuff and scissored his fingers mercilessly inside him.

Sho fought against the urges of his body: the ache in his legs, the want to turn his head so he could see Ohno, the need to thrust back into Ohno's fingers, rapidly feeling too pleasurable for caution, and the sneaky desire to give up the game and hump the mattress until he came all over it. Ohno slicked his fingers again and came back with three and Sho tried to breathe, knowing everything would be worth it if he was good for Ohno now. He chanted in his head, counting the seconds until he'd be loose enough and the condom, light in weight but heavy in significance, would be lifted. Ohno was moving quickly and Sho thought he was going to make it, he was almost there, and then there would be...

"You know," Ohno said slowly. Sho struggled to comprehend the words, still fighting himself to stay still on the bed, so close to losing it against the onslaught of Ohno's talented fingers. Ohno's tone was musing but Sho knew there'd be a penalty if he didn't listen closely enough.

"Aiba-chan recommended this lube," Ohno finished, and Sho had a fearful suspicion of anything that could come of this sentence. His fears were confirmed when Ohno leaned down and blew softly around his fingers, the cool air causing Sho to clamp down before Ohno pulled his fingers out and leaned down and licked. Sho strove not to thrash wildly, his fingers closing like a vise around strands of his hair and pulling to try and leaven the pleasure with enough pain that he wouldn't move. Ohno was using his tongue in him like it was a kiss on the mouth. Sho bit his own tongue hard, locking every muscle of his body tight in a last ditch attempt to keep still. Ohno kept going, holding him open with his thumbs and licking all around like he was going to remove all traces of the lube he'd so recently deposited. Sho tried not to scream as the coils in his belly tightened and he came close, so close to the edge...

Sho thrust once, unable to hold it in any longer, and as he pushed his way back toward Ohno's mouth the condom lost contact with his skin. Sho cried out, agonized, and slumped against the mattress, only to hear Ohno's laugh.

"You just made it, Sho-chan," he said. "I caught it." Sho couldn't stop himself, he twisted around to see that Ohno's hand held the condom an inch above the bedspread. He collapsed in relief, only to jump as Ohno spanked him sharply.

"I didn't say you could move." He dipped his head back down and resumed tongue-fucking Sho until Sho thought he was going to lose it all over the cheap, scratchy material before Ohno had even gotten inside him. When Ohno came up for air he smacked his lips and Sho almost expected to hear the ubiquitous _Tasty_ but instead Ohno said, "Strawberry. Tomorrow I expect you to thank Aiba-chan." Another smack on his ass and Sho was nodding vigorously, stopping at the sound of Ohno getting the condom out and putting it on himself. He heard the bottle opening again and panted against the fabric, almost too worked up to keep from sticking his ass up in the air and yelling at Ohno to get on with it. He wanted to beg but he knew that he couldn't unless Ohno told him to. He relaxed against the bed, helpless, and took a moment to feel all of himself, the tightness of his limbs, the slick sensitivity of his ass, the heavy, insistent press of his cock. The freedom of knowing that he had no decisions to make in what happened next filled him with a giddy sort of calm, an almost unbearably aroused, in the moment joy.

Ohno's cock nudged slickly against Sho and broke him out of his reverie. As Ohno eased himself in slowly he said, "Pinch your nipples." Sho's cramped arms were slow to respond but by the time Ohno was fully within him he'd gotten them under his body and taken his nipples between his fingers. The sensation felt mirrored by the tingling of how full he was lower down and he moaned, caught between the two feelings. Ohno pulled out and slammed back in and Sho gave a shout before he could swallow it down. The pace was unrelenting and Sho's fingers loosened beneath him.

"Don't let go," Ohno commanded, sounding out of breath enough to give Sho a thrill down his spine. He tightened his fingers again, gasping as Ohno thrust hard at the same time. He wondered how Ohno had even known he'd let go in the first place but his thoughts were soon swept away by the tide of Ohno, Ohno, Ohno deep inside him and snapping his hips against Sho's ass to push Sho further and further away from reason. Sho's moans were coming out at every snap and he couldn't even think to try and stop them. He focused only on pinching his nipples, almost too hard, and the force of Ohno pushed him into the bed and gave his cock the friction he'd craved for the past hour or more, possibly as soon as Ohno had yelled at him jokingly during the show. The drive over he'd thought only of this, of the feeling of Ohno fucking him beyond sanity, and to have it, to have the full force of it, was overwhelming in its intensity. When Ohno muttered, "Come," Sho did, stars exploding behind his eyelids and cock jerking beneath him as he came and came. Ohno fucked him through it, hips speeding up to an unbelievable pace.

Sho gave a long sound of satisfaction at coming back to himself with Ohno still inside him before realizing that Ohno had stopped thrusting and was groaning Sho's name, hips twitching weakly as he spilled himself into the condom. Ohno slumped down over Sho, fingers trailing down Sho's arm to tangle with his where Sho had flung his hand out after orgasm. Sho felt heavy, sated, more comfortable than he should be under another person's body and with a softening cock inside of him.

Ohno rolled off and made a moue of discontent at the feel of the polyester. "Sandpaper," he said sleepily, scratching his nose with no urgency. Sho smiled at him fondly and sat up to take care of the condom. Ohno after sex, or at least the kind of sex they had, reverted to his most oblivious and passive state. It gave Sho great pleasure to take care of Ohno after being thoroughly dominated by him, and sometimes when he finally got home he thought that these nights fulfilled more than one deeply seated need for both of them.

He pulled Ohno to his feet as gently as possible with a boneless lump of Leader on his hands and hustled them both to the bathroom for a shower. The water was warm and the soap was nicer than to be expected at the kind of place they frequented. He washed Ohno and then himself, being quick but thorough, thinking about that dirty carpet. Their eyes met as Sho washed the shampoo from Ohno's hair and they both grinned.

"I can't believe you caught the condom," Sho said through his laughter and Ohno shook against him with his own, soundlessly amused to the point of needing assistance to stand up. Sho tucked his arms around him and held him tight as the water ran over them. He knew that later he'd lay in his own bed and think about the way Ohno had felt on top of him, inside him, controlling him, but right now he felt happy just having Satoshi laughing next to him and knowing that they'd be laughing side by side again tomorrow.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824901) by [whenyoudesertme (phrenk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme)




End file.
